


Compliments to the Chef

by random_nerd_posts



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 24 Hours to Do this because we could, Alice is actually a human in this, And Luther never deviated, But this is all solely hinted at this, F/F, Fluff, Human Fluff Gift Exchange, Nor did Zlatko die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts
Summary: At that moment, someone knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Rose with a tray. On it was a glass of water and a plate full of spaghetti.“I hope you have room for some of Rose’s special spaghetti. It’s the best in the house,” Alice smiled as she eagerly took the plate. Kara watched as Alice started into the food, then Rose caught her attention before she continued. “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything else,” Kara nodded as she watched Rose leave empty handed.“Okay, thank you, Rose,” Kara said quietly, ignoring the faint blue rising to her cheeks. This was the first human that treated her with kindness, and, well, she was cute. Beautiful if she dared to say. Kara turned to look at Alice as she was downing the water that Rose brought. “You were hungry, weren’t you?”Alice put the glass down on the nightstand as she had finished drinking all the water; wiping her face, the small girl looked at the android with her bright blue eyes. “Yes, Kara. I was. Please compliment the chef for me,” Alice smiled as she went back to eating her food.
Relationships: Rose Chapman/Kara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fluff Gift Exchange





	Compliments to the Chef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uai/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, in my discord server I'm in we did a 24 hour gift exchange with just six people. Well, it was multifandom, but Detroit: Become Human was recommended.
> 
> Didn't mean I didn't have other fandoms to work with (just some I'm unaccustomed with 😅).
> 
> Well, anyway, Rose/Kara was on there and so I thought: A mood board. That didn't help with what I was thinking. I thought only a certain would work, so I wrote something instead.
> 
> But what to write? Nothing was coming to mind, so I thought that I was just going to browse the web. And then I came across this text post by [DBHthingsandstuff](https://dbhthingsandstuff.tumblr.com/post/178661476585/kara-how-was-your-spaghetti-alice-it-was-great) and you can find that post in the link.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Rose gushed over Alice, feeling her forehead. She then looked up at Kara. “She has a fever. Let’s get her in bed to rest and I’ll make her something to eat,” she finished, not forgetting to notice the dark grey eyes that made the android look more robotic than her perfect smooth skin.

“Thank you,” Kara responded. She had escaped from Zlakto’s with Alice. She wished she could’ve taken Luther, but it didn’t work. He belonged to the man until that monster got bored with him. But she got here from another deviant, and she was glad because this woman was kind and caring for androids.

Taking Alice upstairs, she took off Alice’s vest, sweater, shoes, socks and jeans. They were soaked and were going to make things worse.

“Why do they hate you?” Alice asked once she was under the thick, fluffy covers. Kara looked at the girl, thinking about what to respond with that would make sense to a nine-year-old child.

“Well, it’s because they don’t understand androids,” Kara started. “Humans usually tend to attack what they don’t understand because they’re afraid,” Alice pursed her eyebrows closer.

“But I don’t understand, why don’t they try to understand?” Kara sighed and gave Alice a smile.

“I don’t know Alice, but until they do understand us, we need to go somewhere safe, even if that means if we need to leave the country.”

At that moment, someone knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Rose with a tray. On it was a glass of water and a plate full of spaghetti.

“I hope you have room for some of Rose’s special spaghetti. It’s the best in the house,” Alice smiled as she eagerly took the plate. Kara watched as Alice started into the food, then Rose caught her attention before she continued. “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything else,” Kara nodded as she watched Rose leave empty handed.

“Okay, thank you, Rose,” Kara said quietly, ignoring the faint blue rising to her cheeks. This was the first human that treated her with kindness, and, well, she was cute. Beautiful if she dared to say. Kara turned to look at Alice as she was downing the water that Rose brought. “You were hungry, weren’t you?”

Alice put the glass down on the nightstand as she had finished drinking all the water; wiping her face, the small girl looked at the android with her bright blue eyes. “Yes, Kara. I was. Please compliment the chef for me,” Alice smiled as she went back to eating her food.

Kara’s eyes widened as she felt the blue blood flooding her pale pigment. But, she needed to take care of Alice, and if that meant giving a compliment to the beautiful woman that offered them refuge, then she would do it. “Right away, Alice,” Kara let out softly as she left the room.

Walking down the stairs, Kara took a break at the bottom. She then took a small breath, intake and release, even if she didn’t need to breathe. Leaving that bottom step, there was no turning back now. Looking in the kitchen, Kara saw Rose, and Rose looked up and saw Kara.

“Kara,” Rose smiled, but frowned once she saw the blue rushed in her face. “What’s wrong? Why is your face blue? Do you have a leak?” She asked the android in a state of panic.

“No, nothing is wrong, Rose,” Kara said quietly, as she smiled. “I was just sent to give a compliment to the chef, and I would like to say,” Kara paused, looking at Rose’s hands. Grabbing one of them and holding it with both of her own, she continued, looking right into Rose’s eyes, “that you have the most beautiful eyes.”

Rose’s eyes widened as she herself blushed. She then looked down towards the ground, grinning like a highschool freshman girl who was just asked out to prom by a guy completing his senior year. “Thank you, Kara,” Rose said. “And tell Alice that I’m willing to dish her up some more food if she’s still hungry.”

“Of course, Rose,” Kara smiled as she took a second longer as she went up the stairs to play messenger with her daughter and her crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Uai, I hope you like this. I know it's not much, but I put my heart into this and I did it because I love writinging things for people, and I'll do anything for you.


End file.
